


狐狸新娘

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: “你都自己送上门来了，还晕乎乎地枕了我的大腿，不是狐狸小新娘，还能是什么？”





	狐狸新娘

**Author's Note:**

> 汉澈/年龄操作 汉是哥哥/又在瞎写/起承没有转直接doi/或许不重要的汉女装设定（反正都在doi）

尹净汉怎么也想象不到自己和崔胜澈的认识既不是靠他也不是靠自己，而是靠的李知勋。  
  
他一大早是被对面女仆咖啡店的洪知秀吵醒的，他提溜着李知勋找他做衣服，敲门的手用力，又急又猛。  
  
“这孩子穿一般的女装不就可以了么？”他睡得正朦胧，说完话才看清，“啊……原来比一般的女孩子还要瘦一点。”  
  
随手从口袋里掏出来一团揉皱的软尺，尹净汉测量肩宽腰围的时候上下打量着李知勋，手腕细细小小的，运动短裤下面露出来藕节一样又白又软的小腿。  
  
“臂长和裙长我就目测吧，我看再这么下去你的小猫就要挠人了。”尹净汉笑眯眯的，又仔细看了李知勋，拉过去洪知秀小声地问：“你从哪里拉来的小男孩？”  
  
“这你别管，”洪知秀笑得一脸神秘，凑在他的耳边，“你别说，我看他还挺喜欢你的。”  
  
感觉到自己和洪知秀的对话正被另一个人密切关注着，尹净汉转头过去对着他：“知勋呀，衣服我肯定给你做好，不要担心啦。”  
  
他笑了笑，哪怕是板着个脸的李知勋也害羞地低头看脚尖。  
  
尹净汉，方圆百里要论逗小男孩的功力，他排老二没人敢自称第一。  
  
洪知秀前脚刚走，还没来得及躺下，斜对面折扣店的音箱就架起来，墙壁的隔音几乎是没用的，尹净汉皱着眉头看向窗外，却被意外的东西吸引了视线。  
  
好像是新来的打工仔，穿着滑稽可爱的狮子玩偶服，配合着俗气的音乐跳舞，可以看出来跳得很好，只不过套上玩偶服，一切不愚蠢的动作技巧都看起来又好笑又蹩脚。  
  
提起了兴趣，他扒开百叶窗看着那个人偶狮子里面的男生，休息时间他把头套短暂地摘下来，让人看到他的侧脸。很短的头发，刘海是剪到眉毛上面的长度，他似乎很不满意这个发型，流汗的时候使劲想要把碎发捋上去，却总是耷拉下来，汗水顺着脸颊流，阳光下闪闪发光。

  
  
崔胜澈最近觉得自己的运气很差，同校社团的后辈被骗了钱，自己打肿脸充胖子借钱出去，导致自己还得在艳阳高照的三伏天跑来学校旁边的商业街打工。  
  
他套着厚重的毛绒头套，脑袋上的汗顺着流下来，偏偏到了中午太阳最高的时候人多了起来，老板开大了音响要他配着音乐跳舞，且不说穿着人偶衣服有多不方便，这天气在室外站久了都让人觉得难以承受。  
  
没一会儿就晕了，他倒下去的时候耳边音箱还在震耳欲聋地方乡村土炮音乐，伴着通通二十块的广告语。  
  
他依稀做了个梦，有个又高又瘦的美女把他抱着。  
  
醒来还真瞧见了，崔胜澈睁眼发现自己躺在一个不大的房间，像是仓库一样挂着各式各样的布料。  
  
“你醒了啊。”头顶上方有人说话，才发现自己正躺在柔柔软软的地方，还有温度，一转头，这不是人家的大腿么。  
  
他急忙支起身子往后退了两步，由于各种这样那样的原因他有些怕女孩子，而就在刚才的那个瞬间他发现自己正躺在一个长发女孩子的怀里。  
  
对方的眼睛很大，还水灵灵的，妆容非常自然，脸上可爱的粉。  
  
一觉醒来和美少女共处狭小的仓库间，崔胜澈怀疑自己是不是误入了什么漫画剧情。  
  
闯祸了，不动还好，他一动牵扯上旁边挂着的布料也滑落下来披盖在他身上，这时候才发现布偶服早已经被脱了，他只穿着运动背心和短裤。  
  
这让他更加狼狈地，垂头丧气地坐在那里，不好意思抬头看对方。  
  
“哈哈哈……你是什么闯祸的狐狸小新娘么？”  
  
是爽朗的男孩子声音，崔胜澈迷惑了，连忙扒开挡住视线的布料去看，在说话的人是刚才让自己膝枕的漂亮姐姐没错，但是声音是爽朗男声的人也是对方。他愣住了一会儿再说话，脑子的重点却是：“我是男的！不是什么狐狸新娘。”  
  
“你……”那人眯着眼睛突然凑近了，表情显然不同方才一样纯真，长头发垂下来扫着自己的手指，崔胜澈闻见香水的味道，“你都自己送上门来了，还晕乎乎地枕了我的大腿，不是狐狸小新娘，还能是什么？”  
  
他又想再强调一遍自己是男的，低头却看见自己刚才枕着的白花花的大腿，虽然害羞但还是不好意思的瞥了两眼，可能是因为跪坐着对方的裙摆都撩开了，穿着过膝袜的腿部曲线非常完美，再往上……  
  
胯下那一大包是什么啊？！  
  
崔胜澈此时才觉得自己是真的误入漫画剧情了。  
  
“于是事情就是这样，并且，如你所见，我是个男的。”面对脑子当机的崔胜澈，尹净汉花了十分钟才向他解释完了来龙去脉，并且刚刚也从他口袋里掉出来的学生证上得知了他的名字，此时亲昵地喊他胜澈君，问他感觉有没有好一点。  
  
“呃……”崔胜澈想了想，自己打工热晕，刚好被路过的斜对面店的服装店老板救过来，这件事情很好理解，但是最让人迷惑的果然还是裙子，“那，那个……你这个长，长头发……”  
  
是假的哦。  
  
尹净汉把假发摘了，把本身的头发散下来，一系列动作行云流水，崔胜澈呆住了，他这时候才清晰地看见尹净汉的五官。  
  
是我喜欢的脸！  
  
他着实被迷住了。  
  
“那，那你的女装……”他好歹有点不太好意思询问别人的隐私，支支吾吾地。  
  
“是个人爱好啦，我只是很喜欢漂亮的东西。”尹净汉为了让他放松下来轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，笑得很灿烂：“你不用顾及这么多的，有什么直说就好了。”  
  
崔胜澈眼睛里还是对方白花花的大腿，晃得他眼晕，他是体育生，同学里的确很少能见到这样柔弱的类型，尹净汉倒也不在意地，恣意让自己几近光裸的下半身被观看。  
  
“呃……胜澈君，你还好么？”  
  
该死，崔胜澈硬了。  
  
他自然能感受到自己身体的变化，眼神飘忽起来，空间太狭小了，他所有的动作意图都会变得很明显，又不知道该如何隐藏这个尴尬的事实。  
  
尹净汉骨节分明的手，细长又不孱弱的双腿，他又想起刚刚映入眼帘的胯下光景，连钻进鼻子里的香水味都熏得他意识不清。  
  
他自然是分不清尹净汉喷的什么品牌的香水，只是觉得好香好香，尹净汉大概是他认识的人里最香的人了。  
  
“胜澈君，你勃起了哦。”  
  
……  
  
“所以你真的是狐狸小新娘啊，你看……”尹净汉把崔胜澈扑倒在狭小的仓库间地板上，刚才被那人扯下来的布料就垫在对方身后，崔胜澈的皮肤很白，深色的布料更衬。  
  
他的身材在宽松的背心短裤下一览无余，尹净汉的手从衣服下摆探进去覆上他的胸部，没有问崔胜澈的意见。  
  
或许是将刚才他俩对视之后的湿吻当做崔胜澈给他的邀请函，男孩子的舌头迫切地探到他口中，接吻喘气的同时发出小动物样子的呻吟，双手环在他的后颈，热烈地回应。  
  
“胸部也很大呢。”尹净汉把背心拉起来，崔胜澈身上的汗好不容易干透了，这时候又细密地冒出一层，“乳头还是粉色的……”  
  
“唔……哥，哥哥摸一下……摸一下胜澈的胸……”崔胜澈这个时候才意识到自己还不知道对方的名字，只好按照年龄印象喊他哥哥，当前的场合下却有点邀请意思的情色意味。  
  
尹净汉手上开始用力揉捏对方的胸部，嘴巴去含住另一边的，用牙齿轻轻撕咬硬起来的乳头。崔胜澈感觉自己的分身又硬了一点，他自慰的时候虽然会玩胸，但毕竟也只能够照顾到一边，尹净汉这样动作两边都照顾到，他的胸脯又敏感，来回间就主动往尹净汉手里蹭。  
  
好爽，他偷偷伸手下去扶上自己的性器，冒出来一点液体打得短裤的布料都湿了一小块。他最近学习工作太忙，已经很久没有自慰了，更别提身后发痒的屁股，他自己做的时候都更倾向于玩弄后面再射出来，现在在尹净汉的挑逗之下好想不用撸几把也能射。  
  
“那我的小新娘要在上面还是在下面呢？”成年人谈性很直白，尹净汉裙子一撩开炽热的阴茎就抵在崔胜澈两条腿中间，裙子胸前的蕾丝布料摩擦着被舔得湿滑的胸。  
  
崔胜澈兴奋的发抖，粗喘着拉对方的手往自己身后探。  
  
在体育学院遇见的都是纯0，不会这个看起来就很厉害，还叫他小新娘的女装哥哥也是纯0吧，要是的话他现在就咬舌自尽，他刚刚这么想完，尹净汉的手指就插进来。  
  
“呃……”崔胜澈咬着下唇，本来唇色就鲜艳，一咬颜色就更深，他不知道欺在自己身上的男人从哪里掏出来一罐润滑剂——显然这东西不应该随处出现在裁缝店，在手心暖热了就往他屁股后面涂。  
  
“你是第一次么？”尹净汉见他大姑娘上花轿的样子，用亲吻缓解他紧张的情绪，同时低哑着嗓音问。  
  
崔胜澈先是摇摇头，然后又点头：“之前……呃……只有自己玩过。”  
  
尹净汉笑他过于坦诚，但是对方的身体放松的莫名得快，很快就不满足于他的手指，抓着他的胳膊，眼睛里是急切的欲望：“想要哥哥插进来。”

对方过于宠溺地满足他的要求，话音刚落就插进来，但果然还是初次的原因，即使涂了很多润滑，整个过程还是叫人很痛苦，不但很痛，沾满了润滑液的性器和后穴得不到释放，叫两个人都紧皱着眉头。

做爱难道都是这么痛的么？崔胜澈想，如果一会儿他还不能爽的话，他这辈子都不要再做0了。

好像看透了他在想什么，尹净汉温柔地出声安抚他，因为衣服还没脱所以视觉上还有点漂亮姐姐的样子：“乖……一会儿就不痛了。”

他还没有完全插进去，崔胜澈的手伸下去，还能握到又粗又硬的一截，他闷哼了声，抱怨尹净汉也太大了，然后更加尽力放松身体。

“我就当是赞赏了。”说完尹净汉用力捏了下他的乳头，又痛又爽，紧接着又是嫌弃崔胜澈磨蹭似的，托着他的屁股用力干到最里面。

本来身体就在发抖，这一来整个人都软了，可是矛盾下欲望还是高高挺立着，尹净汉伸手覆上，指间还有残留的软化液，滑腻的涂满整个柱体，没一会儿崔胜澈就有了射精的欲望，抽搐着全部喷在对方的小腹和裙摆，因为很久没有性经历所以味道很腥，尹净汉一边笑他一边往里顶弄：“怪不得这么着急，原来饿了很久了么？”

自认为看了不少黄片，想法也算开放的崔胜澈也被对方逗得脸红心跳，身子软了后穴也放松下去，内壁比起和性器紧张的对抗，这时候更柔软贴切地吸上来。

很快就体会到了其中的快感，尹净汉的动作很坚定果断，几乎是要将他捅穿似的操干的又急又猛。

“你的声音很好听。”尹净汉凑在他的耳边，崔胜澈才发现自己呻吟的大声，不好意思地闭上嘴巴又听见下半身的水声，体液和润滑液混在一起进出，因为尹净汉的动作所以声音很大，他更羞了，大张着嘴巴呼吸却不知道到底该不该叫。

和第一次见面的陌生人做爱了，大概是崔胜澈人生中迄今为止最新奇又舒爽的体验。

明明浑身上下都沾满了各种体液，崔胜澈却觉得自己好像在沙漠中行走一样燥热，开始还支支吾吾地喊尹净汉哥哥，到后面干脆只是迷茫地嗯啊乱叫，因为被猛力操弄所以手指脚趾都紧紧蜷缩在一起。

“要，要被你操坏了……”他觉得心脏砰砰直跳，后穴虽然很爽却因为尹净汉的抽插，感觉要破皮一样的刺痛，“你什么时候高潮啊。”

虽然带着安全套只能说些玩笑话，但尹净汉还是吻住了对方的下巴：“马上就射给你，我的新娘。”  
  
崔胜澈第二次高潮也是被操射的，精液已经不如第一次浓稠，稀薄地挂在一边的布料上。  
  
那之后他才知道和他做爱的人名字叫尹净汉，是服装店的老板，主要做女装。  
  
后来崔胜澈没有兼职也会去那里，每次都和尹净汉见面，大多数时候两个人会做爱，偶尔也不，他会坐在一边看尹净汉工作，或者两个人找一部电影，抱着家庭装的冰激凌卧一下午，或者一起去女仆咖啡厅逗李知勋。  
  
崔胜澈喜欢尹净汉，并不是只源于身体的，他喜欢尹净汉说起自己喜欢的爱好时脸上高兴的表情，喜欢对方偶尔对他的小捉弄，喜欢他总是温柔的喊自己胜澈。  
  
但是尹净汉对他总是笑眯眯的，和他对别人一样，做爱的时候游刃有余，技巧也很好。崔胜澈就想自己或许只是尹净汉认识的无数个男孩中的一个，或许他想要独占对方，但自己对他来说不过是普通的弟弟。  
  
那天他和朋友们一起从运动场出来去网吧，路上刚好撞见一起购物的尹净汉和李知勋。

“胜澈君，”他没有注意到两个人，还在和朋友们说笑，直到尹净汉眼尖，先喊了他。

尹净汉穿着女装，脸庞也精致，虽然声音不太完美，粗神经的男孩子也察觉不出什么异常，一堆男孩子簇拥着盘问崔胜澈这是谁，他支吾着半天说不出来话，脸红了一阵才憋出来一句，说尹净汉是认识的熟人。

“是呢，是熟人呢。”尹净汉笑着附和，因为在笑所以看不清眼睛里面的表情，两拨人最后又背对背去往不同的目的地，崔胜澈耷拉着背一副失落又纠结的样子，难过都写在脸上。  
  
“尹净汉？这，你不处理下？”走在一边的李知勋都察觉出异常的气氛。挑着眉毛问他，“崔胜澈这小子这样，你也能忍。”  
  
“是啊，毕竟是胜澈君呢，可以忍受。”尹净汉笑笑，“他自己会追上来的。”  
  
崔胜澈悔极了，还没等尹净汉走回店里就追上来在门口拉住他，尹净汉一副我说什么来着的样子看了看对面门口看好戏的李知勋。  
  
“哥！”崔胜澈喊他。  
  
尹净汉笑眯眯的，还在抚肩膀上好看的卷发：“胜澈君不是和朋友们在一起么？怎么追上来了。”  
  
“哥，对不起，我……我不好意思……”  
  
“嗯？不好意思做什么？”  
  
“我不好意思说，我……我不敢说哥哥是我的恋人，因为我……我害怕我兀自这么说了你会觉得困扰……”  
  
“为什么胜澈君会觉得困扰呢？胜澈不喜欢我么？”  
  
“喜欢，可是我……我不知道你……”  
  
崔胜澈说了两句才意识到自己和尹净汉这时候正因为什么问题对峙，愣了两秒，然而看对方还是笑眯眯地看他。  
  
所有的难题都有了正确解答。  
  
“净汉哥，尹净汉，我喜欢你！你能不能，和……和我交往。”  
  
“不要妄自菲薄，我们不是一直在交往么？胜澈君。”  
  
其实尹净汉对于这件事情并没有很所谓，年轻的时候大家都有狼狈地一时不知道和朋友如何解释的秘密，但崔胜澈那之后也还是执意一直认错，对于他来说，送上来的肥肉哪有不吃的道理。  
  
第二天崔胜澈屁股疼的连板凳都坐不下去。  
  
要说谈了恋爱之后最大的不同，大概是做爱的地方变得更多了。  
  
除了服装店，第一个遭殃的地方就是女仆咖啡厅。  
  
“唔……嗯……”崔胜澈双手扶在桌子边上，弓起身子，朝背后的人撅着屁股，他还穿着裙子和圆头皮鞋，因为站得不是很稳所以重心完全倚靠在桌子上，声音一副要哭的样子。  
  
他们喝酒的时候打赌输了，李知勋提出来的条件是让他女装，尹净汉倒也争气，连夜就赶制了一套中长款传统女仆装，穿在崔胜澈的身上严丝合缝。  
  
为了配合崔胜澈的身材包住了大部分地方，全身上下只有裹着白色袜子的小腿从下面露出来一点。  
  
没穿上多久，还未等到他在女仆咖啡店里呆到难耐，尹净汉就从对面跑来，神神秘秘地把他叫到了休息室。  
  
但是怎么变成现在这样着实成迷，他只记得前一秒尹净汉还在和他接吻，灵巧的舌头钻进来撬开他的牙关，下一秒手就从裙子下摆伸进来勾住吊带袜的搭扣。  
  
他很熟练，俩下就就解开，捏着屁股和大腿根处被三角蕾丝短裤勒出的软肉。凑在崔胜澈的耳边，语气像奇怪的大叔：“胜澈啊，给哥哥也服务下吧。”  
  
尹净汉今天没有女装，穿着简单的休闲套装，休息室里用于检查仪容的镜子里，崔胜澈只能看见自己的一半身影和对方欺上来的身体，真的有点像黄色漫画里会看见的场景。  
  
屁股大腿摸了几把对方就上手脱他的裤子，本来就单薄的一片布料滑到脚下，袜子还好好穿着，只是没了带子扣着有些滑落。  
  
“咬住，”尹净汉在他面前半蹲，高度刚好对着毫无遮挡的胯下，为了好看的皱褶他裙长用了很多布，捞成一把交到崔胜澈手里。  
  
如此下半身就完全暴露在空气中了，崔胜澈乖乖地把那团布料咬进嘴里，还没反应过来疲软的性器就被尹净汉含进嘴里。  
  
“唔……哥……”他闭上眼睛，几乎是立马就硬了，滑腻的触感从性器底端爬上来，尹净汉用舌根抵在冠状沟，故意刺激他快点硬起来。  
  
嘴巴里塞满了布料，崔胜澈只能发出呜咽的声音，来不及吞咽的口水一半洇在布料上一半顺着下巴流下来。  
  
“要叫主人哦，这才是女仆的职责。”尹净汉把他翻了个个儿，松开才舔硬的性器，捏着臀肉伸出手指头扩张。  
  
崔胜澈半哭半爽地喊了两声主人，却因为无法清晰发声，听起来就是并无异处的闷哼。  
  
尹净汉似乎早有准备，从口袋里掏出来润滑剂和安全套，昨天下午才做过，崔胜澈的身体还很软，内壁也不抗拒，亲密地缠上来。直到第三根手指尹净汉才把裤子脱了，硬邦邦的东西抵在臀缝。  
  
他故意缓慢地摩擦，崔胜澈也知道既然都到了这步肯定是要做完全套，急切地晃腰想让对方快一点。  
  
他一松口裙子布料就会掉下来遮住屁股，只好一直叼在嘴里，腮帮子又酸又痛，还讲不出话，表现出来只好呜呜啊啊地不停贴近尹净汉。  
  
“胜澈也想要了么？”尹净汉不轻不重地拍他的屁股，比起疼痛缩紧的时候快感更加强烈。他皱着眉头看背后的男人，眼神里都是急躁和难耐。  
  
真是个不认真上班的小女仆，工作的时候怎么可以想着主人的肉棒呢？  
  
休息室里的空间不大，两个激烈动作的话似乎连空气都会变得稀薄，身上包得严实，崔胜澈早已经满头大汗，身体的燥热找到了出口欲望却没有，加上尹净汉又在重复大差不差的台词，大脑昏沉地当了真，乖顺地低下头，只是屁股对着尹净汉，好像是在让对方进行惩罚。  
  
只是龟头部分进去了，崔胜澈颤抖着身体吞进去，完全没有不适感，往后挪身体想让尹净汉进来更多。  
  
没两下就捅到底，崔胜澈扶稳了身前的桌面，只是前后动腰配合尹净汉的动作，紧致的内壁被一点点捅开，在他体内进出的同时尹净汉又挤了一些润滑，和他的阴茎一同在体内进出，被带出来的多余液体顺着大腿根流下来，连着单薄的袜子黏在大腿上。  
  
虽然没有办法完全回头，但他一转头就能从镜子里看到尹净汉深陷情欲的脸，同时有些得意地想让总是游刃有余的尹净汉脸上出现情欲表情的人是自己，便更兴奋地收紧了屁股。  
  
对方发现自己在看他，对上去红肿着又湿漉漉的眼神，崔胜澈想说什么，却狼狈地咬着裙摆，视觉上被惩罚的意味真的还算浓重。  
  
“胜澈想要的话也可以叫出声。”  
  
“哥，哥哥……主人……主人……”得到应允的崔胜澈终于松口，长裙的柔软布料落下来堆在身体前面，“请，请再惩罚胜澈吧唔……”  
  
心里完全已经顾不得害羞，他只想身后尹净汉可以再给予他更多，两条腿都兴奋得发颤。  
  
崔胜澈随着尹净汉的动作摇摆着腰，他抵在桌子上，也跟着两个人的动作来回摇晃，恍惚中刚刚放在桌边的润滑剂好像掉下来了，不过也没人在意。  
  
他一边动作一边在对方的操弄下呻吟，尹净汉仿佛是他这天下午一场疲惫又兴奋的加时赛。  
  
尹净汉将近中午才从休息室里出来，刚从外面落了锁就对上来找他的洪知秀，笑得满脸深意：  
  
“这个休息室可能到下午都用不了了。”  
  
洪知秀倒没有什么所谓的，只是笑着拍拍旁边收银台里一边暴躁的李知勋：“我倒是没什么所谓的，你得问问我们的休息室妖精。”  
  
李知勋抱着胳膊嘟着嘴站在一边，对上尹净汉笑眯眯的眼神又说不了什么，只好紧抿着嘴唇站着，一副我不高兴但是我不说的样子。  
  
他可是一下午都不能再休息室摸鱼扣手机了诶！  
  
但是尹净汉是他喜欢的哥，又怎么能骂他呢，只能暗中诅咒那个笨笨傻傻的体育生崔胜澈。  
  
就骚死你吧崔胜澈，下次你俩做爱没套。  
  
当然这个事情将来会不会发生在小李身上，包括崔胜澈反击李知勋偷偷传播他处男杀手名号这件事，这个时候还没有人知道。  
  
END.  
  



End file.
